Paper mills supply paper to paper merchants, converters and printing companies in the form of large sheets and rolls. The rolls are sheeted into large sheets of paper and then stacked. These large sheets of paper are usually too large for the needs of final consumers so they are further cut into smaller sizes by a variety of commercial paper cutters. After being cut to size the sheets of paper are again stacked for packaging.
Known commercial paper cutters, such as the POLAR (tm) made by Polar, can be loaded and unloaded manually. However, multiple large sheets of paper are awkward to handle manually and can be very heavy. Furthermore, most commercial paper cutters can cut paper faster than it can be manually loaded or unloaded. Thus, manual loading and unloading results in an inefficient bottleneck in the paper cutting process.
Most existing loader/unloaders, such as the POLAR TRANSOMAT E paper unloader, can easily handle multiple large sheets of paper and increase the speed of commercial paper cutters to improve process efficiency. However, these commercial unloaders are: (1) very expensive, and (2) large, requiring significant floor space. These disadvantages are multiplied by the fact that two of these commercial unloaders are typically required for the paper cutting process: one is required to unload the paper from the raw paper stack to the cutter and the second is required to unload the paper from the cutter onto the finished paper stack.